expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Anderson Dawes (TV)
}} Male |home = Ceres, Sol system |occupation = Ceres Liaison to the OPA |portrayed by = Jared Harris |seasons = 1, 2 |status = Alive |first appearance = }} Anderson Dawes is a Belter from Ceres who leads the insurgent OPA faction on that station. __TOC__ Biography Background As a Belter, the world of politics has never been open to him, but this Ceres liaison for the Outer Planets Alliance works tirelessly behind the scenes to rally the laborers and other less legitimate elements behind the cause. Dawes is named after the same company that is the namesake for the notorious Anderson Station, the company his parents worked for. He recruited former UNN Colonel , the "Butcher of Anderson Station", into the OPA. Throughout the series Season One = Ceres station is still reeling over the news of the destruction and the evidence revealed by points directly at Mars. Anderson backs up the detective when he tries to convince an angry dockworker to stop assaulting a Martian and to fill the ship's tanks. Miller inquires with Dawes about and about the ship the OPA had her on, the Scopuli, which is coincidentally at the center of the recent Sol system conflict. Dawes sits down next to Miller in the bar frequented by cops where he is reviewing the record of . Dawes reveals that he has Filat Kothari in custody and is willing to hand the thug over to Miller, but he wants Detective Miller to abandon the search for Julie Mao. Miller's kidnappers have taken him to a place where Dawes tries to uncover what Miller found at Julie's apartment when he went back. Miller having been fired confronts Dawes at the OPA bar. |-|Season Two = calls a conclave of OPA faction leaders to nominate a main spokesman that can represent a unified OPA within government talks and allow OPA to take a place as a legitimate and sovereign body. Johnson argues that they have earned a spot at the table and hold the needed bargaining power. Johnson endorses Anderson Dawes. Dawes thanks Johnson for his vote of confidence however takes the opportunity to dash any dreams of changing OPA policy. Dawes rejects Johnson's ideas as unlike Belter thinking and Dawson encourages continued disruptive action. Dawes approaches and, in his manner, reveals some history with her. He tries to charm her. As they head off together, it is possible he is digging for information. Dawes gets into apartment on Tycho and his charm does get the young Belter to reveal what was retrieved from Thoth Station. Dawes manages to enlist Diogo into assisting him with taking from Tycho and from Fred Johnson. Dawes sends Johnson a video following his recent confiscation of and extraction out of Tycho. His words further undermine Johnson's standing in the OPA by continuing to sow doubt about his "Earther" mindset. These words are reshared to other OPA activists still on Tycho. Personality Overtly, Dawes' public addresses invoke tribalism within Belter populations. Dawes' charm carries weight but appears to be most powerful when it incites fear, rebellion and anarchy. Apearances Season 1 * * * * * Season 2 * * Media ExpanseJared.jpg Dawes-wanted.png Anderson Dawes.jpg S02E07-JaredHarris as AndersonDawes 01c.jpg S01E03-JaredHarris as AndersonDawes 00.png External Links * #ExpanseCocktails Fan Series #7 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Belters Category:Outer Planets Alliance Members